


Just a Hop, Skip, Jump

by goodwind (remade)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Kyoko M.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remade/pseuds/goodwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko's journey in America. The question is: why is she there. -this is only the beginning- in progress. drabble fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyoko leaned against the rail of the ferry, red and white and safe. Her bag hit the railing gently, making a steady tap-tap, almost mimicking the rain that the news had promised would come later in the day. She breathed in, enjoying the wet, salty smell of the Atlantic Ocean and opened her eyes to the sight of the giant statue that so marked America.

"Excuse me," a young lady holding a toddler and a camera motioned towards Kyoko, "would you mind taking a picture of us?" She smiled, agreed, and stepped back while they took her spot.

Kyoko breathed in, thought of the simple beauty of Japan and home and friends. She breathed out and thought of the grand beauty of America and her apartment back in New York City.

She took the picture.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will more than likely be the only author's note in this fic. I will be using plenty of terms that I do not fully understand. I will be researching these things but I would also deeply appreciate it if you would correct me if I use something incorrectly.
> 
> This story will be drabbles, all of which are connected but it means that the plot will be unveiled slowly. Also, simply for consistancy's sake: I do not own Skip Beat, nor do I claim to own Skip Beat. The same goes for anything else that I may or may not use in this work of fanfiction.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	2. Just a Hop, Skip, Jump Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Just a Hop, Skip, Jump  
> ** _Chapter Two._

**Just a Hop, Skip, Jump  
**   
_Chapter Two._

Daniel sauntered over to an obnoxiously clean looking cubical and leaned over the side, knocking the files in his hand lightly against the wall. "Hey," he said, waving the files again in a failed attempt to get her attention, "Kyoko."

Kyoko looked up with a start, having been fairly into her work. (she was nothing if not thorough) She smiled gratefully at Daniel and thanked him for getting her the paperwork so quickly, as she would have soon had to stop without them. Kyoko watched him go and reminded herself that in America it was common call a person by their first name.

She still wasn't used to it. Kyoko wondered if she ever would be.

* * *

*In Japan only those who are very close to the person may use their first name. Otherwise, it can be very insulting. Kyoko was also raised in an extremely old fashioned environment (the inn). This would explain why Kyoko was so insistent on Corn addressing her with -chan. Likewise, it also explains why Shou calls her simply by her name. (Sho-chan would have been a fond nickname)


	3. Just a Hop, Skip, Jump Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Just a Hop, Skip, Jump  
> ** _Chapter Three._

**Just a Hop, Skip, Jump  
**   
_Chapter Three._

Kyoko sighed and let the roars of the crowd wash over her. It was worth the twenty-odd dollars and some cents that she had paid to see the game.

She could understand why baseball was "the American pastime".

In her mind, she smiled and leaned forward, picking up the lyrics as she went along."And we will root-root-root for the home team~" In her mind she turned to the side and laughed as they sang.

In reality she nodded her head and agreed to go to Chicago for a week as her boss leaned back and dismissed her.

Soon, she promised herself, I will come here with-

* * *

*I'm not entirely sure if that song translates across all states. If anyone from New York would like to correct me, please, feel free. It's been years since I've seen the Yankees play in person.

**Author's Note:**

> This will more than likely be the only author's note in this fic. I will be using plenty of terms that I do not fully understand. I will be researching these things but I would also deeply appreciate it if you would correct me if I use something incorrectly. __  
> 
> 
> This story will be drabbles, all of which are connected but it means that the plot will be unveiled slowly. Also, simply for consistancy's sake: I do not own Skip Beat, nor do I claim to own Skip Beat. The same goes for anything else that I may or may not use in this work of fanfiction.
> 
>  _Thank you for reading._


End file.
